


revenge has never been so sweet

by mendystar1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dark Adam, Gen, Post-Episode: s05e22 Swan Song
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mendystar1/pseuds/mendystar1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a few decades of being Master of Death, Harry has been doing what other immortals do in their time. Eat pizza, go around the world to see the sights and watch people live their lives without a care. That all changes when the Winchesters come into the picture. </p><p>Once the apocalypse was done and over with, Harry turned his watch over to Adam Milligan. A boy, due to unfortunate events, will spent several centuries being tortured by the two archangels. Adam was tortured, killed and brought back to life. And each time he was dead, Harry was there to meet him before the light claimed him back to the torture chamber once more.</p><p>One day Harry decided the boy has suffered enough and offered him the same choice Death offered him; to travel back in time and change the events that had happened or be brought out of the cage stronger and faster than he ever was before.</p><p>In other words, Adam is gonna fuck things up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	revenge has never been so sweet

All Adam could remember was his mother being eaten before the other man sunk his teeth into his flesh.

 _Location: Heaven  
_ _Death(s): 1_

Adam couldn’t distinctively remember anything but he knew that he was happy. His father, John Winchester who had been absent for a few years had decided to move back and live with his mother. His mother was happier than ever, taking less shifts at the hospital. Adam smiled, playing catch with his younger sister who had just turned three in the park when the scene around him froze except for a short man in a suit.

“Hello Adam.” The man spoke, his voice echoing through the space. “My name is Zachariah. You have been chosen to be Michael’s sword and vessel.”

“So what?” 

“It’s an honor only given to a chosen few.”

“I don’t want to be chosen. I just want to be with my family.”

“And what if I can make that happen? What if I can bring both you and your mother back? Make all of this a reality?" The man raised his arms to gesture to the space around him. Adam followed the man's hands, his eyes resting on his younger sister who had been a stillborn, his mother who was laughing beside John Winchester, man who tried his best to be there for him even though he was absent for most of his life. Adam tore his gaze on his dream family and looked at Zachariah who looked at him with a smile, knowing that he got the kid to grab the bait. "All you have to do is say _yes_.”

\----------------------------------------

 _Earth days: 11  
_ _Location: Lucifer’s Cage aka The Pit  
_ _Years in the Pit: 152  
_ _Death(s): 351_

Adam screamed as Lucifer used his grace to sliced open another part of Adam’s body as Michael carelessly burnt the scar tissue shut so he could keep the vessel he was in intact.

“HELP ME.” Adam cried out, hoping someone, anyone would hear him. The sensation of cold pain followed with hot burns made screams spill from his lips.

“DEAN.”

“SAM.”

“PLEASE.”

“HELP ME.”

Adam screamed over and over and Lucifer just smiled. The bright glow from the grace illuminating from his hands made the shadows on Sam’s face, who Lucifer was currently wearing, darken and looking more sinister, painting a more horrific picture of the person Adam used to trust. It helped in the manipulative games that Lucifer often played. “You think Dean and I would ever try to rescue you? You’re weak. You’re nothing like us, nothing to us. We would never try to get you out. Never. You’re going to sit right here and burn. Burn until there’s nothing left.” Lucifer sang in Sam’s voice as he sank his nails into Adam’s side, digging until his fingers scooped out soft flesh and laughed to the sound of his toy’s screams.

\----------------------------------------

 _Earth days: 212  
_ _Location: Lucifer’s Cage  
_ _Years in the Pit: 2,926  
_ _Death(s): 10,321_

Adam had lost track of the days he’s been down here. Lucifer had started to get bored of him and began fighting with Michael, who had ditched the vessel once Lucifer had placed Sam’s vessel off to the side like a coat on a hanger, ready to be worn. Adam too had been tossed aside but with less care. He was banished to one part of the cage as the two archangel’s graces sliced and burnt one another. The flames from the clashing graces often licked up Adam’s corporal leg. Once the high of the fight were gone and over with, they turned their attention to Adam and that’s when the brotherly bonding of torture came into play.

They placed Adam’s soul back into his body, finding that the pain sensors felt by the body coupled with the searing pain felt by the soul was highly amusing for Lucifer. As the brothers sliced into the fragile pieces of Adam’s ruined soul and the scarred up pieces of his flesh, Adam saw a glimpse of an old man grabbing Sam and left in what felt like a blink.

Adam wanted to scream out, ‘ _Why not me? Why not me too? Why can’t I also be saved?,’_ but when he opened his mouth, only a croak came out. His voice was gone. 

It was ripped out a long time ago.

\----------------------------------------

 _Earth days: 398  
_ _Location: The in-between stage of life  
_ _Physical Location: Lucifer’s Cage  
_ _Years in the Pit: 5,492  
_ _Death(s): 24,927_

Adam opened his eyes to only see white and turned his head a bit to see what else was in this bright blank room to find a pair of green eyes staring at him.

“Hello.”

“Who are you?” Adam asked in shock.

The man tilted his head, his messy black locks moved to cover a bit of his eyes. “You can say I’m immortal, maybe even a god though I used to be a boy just like you except…” The man paused, thinking a bit before he continued, “…without this much pain and suffering.”

Adam felt a sensation of being burnt at the mention of pain but when he blinked the sensation was gone as if he just imagined it. Adam shook his head in attempts to clear his mind. The stranger with the green eyes continued to stare at him, his head tilting to the other side as if he was accessing Adam. Adam decided to ask another question.

“What’s your name?”

The man placed both hands on the sides of his face, framing it. “I’m called by many names by many different people.”

“But what do _you_ call yourself?”

“Ah. No one has ever asked me that before.” The man replied with a grin. “That earns a prize. It’s Harry. It’s the first name I ever had the pleasure of having.”

“Well Harry. I’m Adam. It’s nice to meet you.”

“It’s very nice to actually talk to you after all this time. Though I fear… we’re only going to meet again soon.” Harry replied with sad eyes.

Adam frowned, not really understanding what that meant. He opened his mouth to ask Harry when the hot flames claimed him once more.

\----------------------------------------

 _Earth days: 666  
_ _Location: The in-between stage of life  
_ _Physical Location: Lucifer’s Cage  
_ _Years in the Pit: 9,191  
_ _Death(s): 41,832  
_ _Conversations with Harry: 23,531_

Adam Milligan opened his eyes to find himself in a train station painted entirely white. The air in the station was still and clean, the opposite of what train stations usually were. Filled with smoke with the air constantly shifting from the people bustling about and the trains leaving the station. In front of him on a bench sat a young man in his early twenties around Adam’s age who dressed in dark robes that highlighted the paleness of his skin, his green eyes that seemed to glow made Adam feel like he was under a hypnotic spell. The young man stared at him with a sad smile on his face. 

"Hello again Adam,” said the green-eyed teen with the unruly dark curls.

"Who are you?" Adam questioned, the identity of the stranger on the edge of his tongue. “Do I know you?”

"I'm known by many names, some call me Death. Some call me Master of Death, but you were the first to call me Harry."

“Harry?” Adam repeated, rolling the name on his tongue. It felt familiar like something he done a long time ago. “I called you that?”

“You did when you learned it was the first name I was given. You said that it was best to respect my late mother’s wishes since it’s the last thing she given me before her passing.” The stranger supplied. Adam’s fragile mind drew up bits and pieces of memory of his own mother, who did her best to raise him by herself. He tried to think of his first conversation with Harry but all he got was a flash of white and the burning sensation running down his skin. He frowned at the thought of gaps in his memory, but decided to put the memory loss on hold to ask the more important questions.

"Okay Harry. Where are we? The whiteness reminds me of Heaven but I feel like that’s not where we are right now."

Harry sighed at the question before answering in a tired tone.

“You are correct to think this isn’t heaven, this is the in-between stage of death."

“The what?”

“This is the plane in which souls stay for a brief time before they decide where to go. Some souls quickly cling to life and therefore never reach this plane but others, like yourself who has accepted their death, will appear here.”

"So I'm dead?"

"I'm afraid not Adam. You're going to wake up very soon." Harry answered, the sad smile returning to his face once more. "I'm so sorry you had to go through this. If I had known the first time, I would have used everything in my power to pull you out of there before they did.”

"Go through wh-? Who’s they?” Adam questioned before pain started overpowering his senses. Adam woke up with a gasp to find the two faces that has haunted him for several centuries staring at him.

“Lucifer.” Adam cried out with a gasp, his soul that had been just ripped apart was forcefully being pieced together by the archangel Michael.

“Oh good you’re awake. Once brother dear pieces you together again, it's time to play." The archangel sang, sinking his fingers into the torn regions of the bright soul as Adam screamed.

\----------------------------------------

 _Earth days: 817  
_ _Location: The in-between stage of life.  
_ _Physical Location: Lucifer’s Cage  
_ _Years in the Pit: 11,275  
_ _Death(s): 49,756  
_ _Conversations with Harry: 32,641_

”Why would you help me?"

"Because you were just a bystander in this war. You could have lived happily, perhaps even grow up and gained a family one day instead of being here, being toyed around like some plaything with children who are making a tantrum to get dad’s attention.” Harry spat out, glaring out at the train tracks that lead to the bright light at the end of the tunnel. He then turned back to face Adam. “And perhaps after meeting with you over the centuries, I see a bit of myself in you and wish for you to go on a different path than I."

"And what path is that?"

"Whatever you wish it to be." Harry answered with a wave of a hand.

"Even if that’s destroying a race of angels?" Adam questioned, the faces of Lucifer, Michael and Zachariah flashed into his mind.

"If that’s what you want, I will grant you that power.” 

Adam nodded.

“And if I want to see you?”

“You only need to think of me and I will appear before you.”

“Just like that?” Adam brought his hand into the air and snapped with his fingers.

“Just like that.” Harry repeated with a smile, his eyes seeming to glow as he did. “Now get ready Adam. Your new life is about to begin.”

**Author's Note:**

> So for those math nerds like me who were wondering how I calculated the amount of years that Adam had spent in the pit in terms of Earth days, I used this formula: pit years = 13.8(earth days) 
> 
> My sister did this herself and told me "I KNOW MATH" when I proceeded to question her. So there you go. All numbers of death + earth days suffered in the pit was chosen by my sister.


End file.
